


Sphaira

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Force-Feeding, Hallucinations, M/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Other, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yesterday, at a little after seven - general solar time - the mining crew on planet Klespie made contact with a new species,” he said, deep voice booming in the room.</p><p>Alex couldn’t help glancing at Yoshi, who looked equally dumbfounded. The Klespie wasn’t inhabited. It was one of the first missions they took part in. Yeah, they found signs of past life - a long lost, ancient civilization - but apart from a few traces of fungus, there was nothing there.</p><p>“I will let the recordings speak for themselves, I hope none of you had dinner yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Sea/gifts).



> This was prompted by the lovely Emma_Sea who had been extremely generous, and is just generally a lovely person. I'm serious.
> 
> Betaed by Emma, without whom I couldn't have done this!
> 
> Also, this is my first ever sci-fi, so please bear with my (probably many) mistakes/scientific nonsense... ^_^;;;

 

“Hey, Alex! Do you know what this is about?” Yoshi asked as they filed into the auditorium. Alex shook his head. It had to be something big, though, otherwise the bear wouldn’t have the whole crew attend.

“I have no idea, but they would have used the comms it were just a PSA,” he said. Yoshi was a good guy, they were both rookies in the corps - finishing their training only three months ago. They had both been in the top of their class, of course, otherwise they wouldn’t have been chosen to serve on the Atlas, the biggest starship Earth managed to produced so far.

They found seats for themselves in the top row.

The old bear seemed more grumpy than ever, his bulky form seeming awfully huge compared to everyone else. Well, it wasn’t a surprise; ever since interstellar travel became possible some 30 years ago the military standards changed considerably. The cadets were selected to be as small as possible to taking up less space and resources on the crowded ships.

They had their exoskeletal armor to help them out as far as physical powers were considered.

The auditorium quieted as everyone found their seats, looking at the commander with curiosity. The old bear didn’t waste time for pleasantries.

“Yesterday, at a little after seven - general solar time - the mining crew on planet Klespie made contact with a new species,” he said, deep voice booming in the room.

Alex couldn’t help glancing at Yoshi, who looked equally dumbfounded. The Klespie wasn’t inhabited. It was one of the first missions they took part in. Yeah, they found signs of past life - a long lost, ancient civilization - but apart from a few traces of fungus, there was nothing there.

“I will let the recordings speak for themselves, I hope none of you had dinner yet,” he finished as the auditorium darkened, the wall behind the commander lighting with the visual - it was only in 2D, most security cameras still used that.

The footage showed the control room of the mining facility. There were two people inside, working by the consols. There was no sound, so when every single person in the room took a startled breath it was like a gun had been fired.

There was a large mass materializing behind the mechanics. It took form slowly, until it became a large orb. It was around five feet in diameter and it was floating about one foot above the ground.

“What the fuck is that?” Yoshi asked, hushed.

Alex just shook his head silently. He had no idea, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen.

The people on the video still had no idea what was happening as another sphere appeared - seemingly from nothing, just like the first.

It wasn’t clear, but it looked like the spheres spun around a few times. At first they looked like perfect orbs, but then their surface rippled in delicate, concentric waves. They floated closer to the humans.

From one second to the next it seemed like the feed froze. Nothing was moving, the mechanics stopped fiddling with the controls, the spheres stopped rippling. Alex squinted, but the lights on the control panels were still blinking.

What the hell…

He couldn’t help flinching when the orbs moved again. They floated closer and closer until… they reached the mechanics and the humans simply disappeared into them.

Someone swore a few seats down.

The spheres were kind of cloudy, they couldn’t see what was happening inside them, but when they retreated…

Yoshi gagged beside him. The feet of the mechanics were still there, blood bubbling out of them where they seem to have been shaved off, but the rest of their bodies - everything that went inside the orbs - were just… gone.

 

***

 

Alex never thought that he would ever be scared shitless when returning to the Klespie. The place was pretty in a deserted sort of way, and it held good memories; of his first real mission, first time serving on the Atlas… actually, the first time on the surface of an uninhabited planet.

But now, they were looking at an invasion.

In the short history of human interstellar travel, they’ve only found a small handful of inhabited planets. Most of them held primitive - or occasionally just developing towards intelligent - life.

Except for the Narisa. That one had advanced life, a booming civilization. It was easy to make contact, though the population wasn’t exactly friendly.

They basically told humans to fuck off and keep out of their solar system, and considering that they were possible even more advanced them, they did.

It was weird that the Narisans didn’t practice space travel, when they were clearly capable of it.

Alex had no idea why the hell he was thinking about them.

Oh, yeah. The orbs. They’ve never seen anything like those creatures. The Narisans were humanoid - more or less - and seemed peaceful enough as long as they were left alone, so it couldn’t have been them.

But then who?

The intelligence dubbed them Sphaira, for some reason, but Alex and his squad weren’t here to ask their names. They were supposed to scout the mining facility, and - if possible - capture or kill one of the things. If they were still around, that is.

According to the readings of the Atlas’ sensors, nobody stayed alive from the twenty seven people working there, which was not a good sign.

Alex stepped out, not wanting to get separated from his squad. There were twelve of them - all looking identical in their exoskeletal armor - though he could still pick out Yoshi from the way the guy just couldn’t fucking walk. Yoshi always ‘skipped’ like he was out picking flowers on a hill.

It usually wasn’t a big deal, but for some reason, it made Alex irrationally irritated now.

He had a bad feeling about this.

They entered the mining facility, and everyone managed to keep from stopping when they saw the first pair of legs. One of them was tipped over, the other still standing like it was waiting for it’s owner to return. Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck.

They had to make sure that the base was clear before the support team could come and take care of the remains.

Alex was the first to stutter to a halt when he noticed the perfect, circular shadow  on the wall beside them, but he didn’t have time to react either.

 

***

 

 _It regained consciousness._ Alex thought when he woke up. Wait. What?

 _There’s no need to project it everything_ , said a voice in his head. No, wait. _Another_ voice in his head.

What? What was going on? He opened his eyes slowly, it was hard, like there was something weighing his lids down.

_Ah, remarkable. And it needs to get used to projections._

His head was hurting and he couldn’t move. Everything was just… too bright.

_Hm. It doesn’t show signs of extreme distress. If its group is somewhat representative, about 30% of the population could be compatible._

Alex started trembling. He was confused, yes, but he had a feeling he knew who was talking. In his head.

 _Yes, we are what you call Sphaira, said one of the voices_ \- it was getting easier to distinguish between the two, and to separate them from his own thoughts. Wait, how the fuck did they know…

_About the name you gave us? We can access your memories, whatever you know, we can know too, Alexander Bernard Miles._

Fuck. Alex felt himself paling. This was bad, this was so very bad. How the hell were these things speaking English anyway? Did they… did they just learn it from him?

_Not quite. We do not ‘speak’ your crude, primitive language. We simply project thoughts into your brain and it translates it to the closest proximity of what you are able to comprehend._

Shit, his head was hurting so much. There was a pain behind his eyes that started as a dull throbbing but it was slowly turning into sharp stabs of agony.

_It is getting overwhelmed already._

_Still, it’s compatible, otherwise it would already be dead._

Alex winced as the pain flared up and then let the darkness take him.

 

***

 

The next time he woke up, the light didn’t seem that blinding. He still couldn’t move, but at least he could feel his body.

He was lying on something. It wasn’t a bed.

His breath caught in his throat when he finally managed to focus his eyes. He was suspended on a membrane that seemed to be fucking floating. And he was buck naked.

There were two orbs beside him, one on each side.

Alex couldn’t chase the images from his mind; the way those mechanics died, absorbed into these fucking monsters. He felt like he was about to pass out, or have a panic attack.

_I do not like its outer layer._

_Agreed._

The pain was back, as soon as the orbs started ‘projecting’ into him, but it wasn’t as intense as the first time.

As he watched - eyes wide and terrified - the Sphaira on his left side trembled and then there were tentacles coming out of it, as thick as his wrist. He wanted desperately to get away from them as one reached closer and closer to him, but his body simply wouldn’t obey.

There was a bit of a dip in the membrane, so he could see down the length of his own body, he could see as the tentacle reached him, brushing against his stomach. Alex held his breath, but there was nothing, no feeling of pain, of acid melting his flesh - just a cool, dry touch.

_Its fear is delightful._

_Yes, its kind has strong emotions. Quite the enjoyable experience._

He didn’t even want to think about what that meant - and anyway, he was way too busy staring at the tentacle on his stomach. He gasped when the tip… melted. It flattened out, thick like wax across his skin. There was a short lived burning sensation and then it solidified into a tentacle again.

Alex could feel his eyes bulging out of his head; his skin was completely smooth and hairless where it had covered his stomach.

The appendage patted him again, sending a shiver down his spine - apparently his skin became much more sensitive.

_This is much better._

The other orb vibrated for a second and then it was sprouting limbs too, touching his belly.

_Yes. Pleasant. It should be like this everywhere._

Alex started trembling in horror as both creatures started to cover him with their tentacles. They kept touching him everywhere. They didn’t turn him on his front, but he could feel their feelers liquefying and seeping under him, burning his skin as they got rid of his body hair.

He squeezed his eyes together when they touched him between the legs, barely able to keep from wetting himself with terror as they covered him with their slimy limbs, sliding around his balls and into the crack of his ass.

The burn - when it inevitably came - had Alex gritting his teeth unconsciously, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. There was sweat gather at his hairline, and still, he couldn’t move.

It was maddening, the inability to just… do something, anything, to protect himself.

He was shaking when they reached his face.

One of the tentacles smeared his tears over his face, seeming fascinated.

_It’s a natural reaction to intense emotions._

_What a waste of resources._

When it tried to cover his scalp with it’s liquefied limb the other one started vibrating and rippling. Alex tried to fight down his fear to watch, he was pretty sure that there was some kind of communication going on, one that they didn’t share with him.

It went on for a few seconds and then the tentacle retreated from his hairline, but it did spread out onto his face - everywhere except for his eyebrows and eyelids and there was the burn again, making Alex hiss.

 

***

 

He was left like that for a long stretch of time. He slept a bit, when the headache from the projection faded enough to let him. The room was… weird. He couldn’t see the walls, or the general shape of it, but it wasn’t like it was that huge, he just… had a hard time focusing. Maybe it was some visual trick. He didn’t know.

Alex was scared. He wasn’t proud of it, but honestly, he didn’t think anyone could fault him. Maybe he should have felt lucky for even being alive, but truth be told, there had to be a reason why they wanted his ‘outer layer’ to be more ‘pleasing.’

He didn’t want to think about it.

 

***

 

He woke to the feeling of something… sliding into him. Alex wanted to shout, but his jaw just wouldn’t open, his breast refused to fill with air, pumping at the same, slow rhythm as before.

It was the most terrifying thing he ever felt.

What… What was going on?

His eyes - at least he had control over those - snapped open, to see four of the orbs around him. They were touching him, with long, strong tentacles that twined around his legs, pulling them up and open.

One of them was inside him.

_It is awake._

He was shaking, it seemed they only controlled his conscious movement.

The tentacle in his ass moved, thrusting into him at a lazy pace. It hurt. It wasn’t too bad, but there was definitely a stretch to it, a burn that made his insides light up.

Alex felt tears gathering at his lashes again, he was unable to stop them, not when he could feel a stirring in his belly. He knew that it was a natural response to the stimulation, but it was still humiliating to know that he was… that he was enjoying it.

_It has preferable reactions._

_Indeed. Its kind is fascinating._

They kept at it. Not being able to read them, to know anything they didn’t want to share just made everything worse. Did they like doing this to him? Were they bored? Were they just… doing a job?

_We are making tests. It is none of your concern._

_We might find a purpose for you._

Alex felt panic bubbling in his chest. What, what ‘purpose’? They talked about some compatibility before, weren’t they? With what?

 _It is none of your concern._ One of them repeated. Oh, yeah. They could… they could fucking read his mind. Fuck.

He wanted… All he wanted was to be able to clench his hands, to bite his lip, anything to make it seem like he was… he was at least in some sort of control of his body.

The tentacle fucking him changed the angle, sliding right over his prostate, making his breath catch for a fraction of a second. It stilled at even that tiny reaction.

He could see them communicating among themselves again, their smooth surfaces vibrating, casting little waves on their bodies.

When the tentacle moved again, it did so with a purpose, jabbing right into that tender little bundle of tissue without mercy.

It was too strong, too hard, but his cock dribbled out a small drop of watery liquid. And then again and again.

Alex’s whole body was trembling. He felt feverish and utterly helpless at the mercy of these creature that didn’t seem to know the meaning of the word.

The other tentacles - that weren’t busy with keeping his legs open - started moving, sliding over his body in something that felt decidedly exploratory. Like they were searching for something.

Alex didn’t know what, but he hoped as hell they weren’t looking for his erogenous zones. Just then one of them found a nipple. The tip of the worm-like limb thinned and wrapped around it, pulling on the little bud.

His back arched, his spine reacting without his control. There was some more rippling. They seemed excited, or at least that was what he thought.

His other nipple received the same treatment, getting tugged on by the insistent tentacles.

Alex was crying. It felt good, amazing even, to be able to express what he felt, no matter that it was in such a basic, humiliating way.

_It’s deriving pleasure._

He… he did. As much as he loathed it, the combined sensation of being fucked and his nipples played with was driving him closer and closer to the edge.

A tentacle slipped around his balls, tightening around the base. It hurt, sending bolts of pain through his body as it started pulling. His cock - jarred by the movement - spurted out another load of precome. Fuck, he wasn’t even hard, they didn’t even touch him there…

And then they did.

One of the feelers slid to his half-hard dick and circled it. It squeezed at first - fast and rough - but then it gentled down, trying different ways of manipulating his flesh until it started jerking him slowly.

Alex closed his eyes, not wanting to see.

_As much data as we have of the pain responses of its kind, we never had this result._

_No. This one seems to enjoy a mild amount._

_Maybe it’s sick?_

Alex sobbed.

_I wonder how much it likes it._

_Yes._

He wanted to shake his head. He had no idea what they were planning, but he didn’t want to know it.

The tentacles on his body moved in unison; the one in his ass thickened and started fucking him faster. The burn was enough to make him see bright flashes lights behind his eyelids. His nipples weren’t just pulled on anymore, no, they were twisted and yanked at, making them harden even more.

The feelers around his balls wound tighter, sneaking around his sack and then squeezing down, crushing his testes hard enough to have his heart stutter with terror of them actually bursting.

His cock… His cock weeped steadily, drooling out drop after drop of liquid. The tentacle stopped jerking him off. Instead it wrapped around the head and fucking _tugged_.

Alex almost - almost - blacked out, but he wasn’t allowed the kind retreat of unconsciousness, not before he came hard, his orgasm breaking his will, like it was wrenched out of him.

_Ares will be pleased._

That was the last thing on his mind before he finally lost himself to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the second chapter, I hope you guys are going to like it!
> 
> Once again, thank you for the lovely Emmas who made this fic possible; both my dear friend and my sweat beta!

 

Alex felt like he was floating.

No, he _was_ floating. His body was curled up in a fetal position and he was floating in a large, dark space. He couldn’t move his body, but it didn’t feel as bad as before, somehow it wasn’t so artificial.

He absently wondered why he wasn’t just floating away, but as he concentrated, he could feel something around one of his ankles; it was cold and firm, like a shackle of some sort.

His eyes moved lazily, but just from the corner he could see a gold chain disappearing into the endless abyss underneath him.

Something… Someone was coming.

There was a shape slowly coming into light. It looked human at first glance, but Alex couldn’t shake off the feeling that it wasn’t, not realy.

His eyes widened a bit when it came closer. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen someone so gorgeous in his life; he had long, wavy blond hair, tanned skin and a body so perfect that it was hard to imagine a human could reach it naturally.

He was also naked.

Alex couldn’t help his belly blooming with warmth at the sight, but it was stomped out quickly when he saw the stranger’s face.

He was smiling - charming and warm - but just for the fraction of a second Alex could see him before that; his face had been completely… empty. He couldn’t really explain it, not even to himself - but the unshakable feeling that whoever this - it - was, he wasn’t human.

“Are you comfortable?” the man asked, his voice just as perfect as his body, smooth and smoky with just a hint of rasp behind it.

Alex couldn’t move, couldn’t even nod his head, he wasn’t sure he even wanted to.

He came closer, circling Alex. He was walking like there was something solid under his feet, though he couldn’t see anything, just darkness.

“I’m Ares. You’re mine now,” the man said. There didn’t seem to be any malice in his words, but it still made him shudder. He was a person, he wasn’t something to own.

Ares hummed.

“Maybe. Maybe where you’re coming from. But here, you are mine. Completely.”

There were images flashing in Alex’s mind, pictures he couldn’t understand about… about orbs and pain…

“Hush now,” Ares told him. He was behind him, running a warm hand over his spine, making him shiver. The images disappeared.

“I didn’t bring you here to have you worry your little head. I just want to tell you how this is going to go.”

How what was going to go? Alex was getting scared. It was a distant, disjointed feeling. That couldn’t be right.

“You are mine, and I will take care of you. I will feed you from my body, I will fill you with it, I will fill your mind too, until there’s nothing left but me.”

Alex was terrified, skin crawling when Ares was touching him. He didn’t want that.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I bought you here, I made up this body for you to ease your fears. I’m doing everything I can, you should be grateful,” Ares tutted. He was right by Alex’s head, stroking his hair, but at the same time he could feel a phantom touch of something slithering between his thighs, brushing against his taint.

But… but there was no one else there.

“Hush, pet. Just concentrate on my voice. You can trust me to keep you safe,” Ares whispered, bending down to whisper the words right into his ears. His breath brushed against his lobe, but it didn’t feel warm, nor cold, just… air.

Alex wanted to scratch himself everywhere, something was crawling over him - no, multiple things - thick and rubbery and rubbing all over him, though he couldn’t see any of them.

“I have to learn you, as much as you have to learn me. Well, how to please me. I’m a simple creature, Alexander. All I need is a body with lovely, dark holes to fill. I think I’m not asking for too much, am I?”

His brain tried to tell him that it was true, that he really shouldn’t put up such a fit. He shook himself mentally. No. No that wasn’t right. That wasn’t right.

“Silly, silly doll,” Ares told him, voice colored with a touch of disdain. “This is why you can’t have nice things.”

His voice was growing farther away, echoing and then disappearing as the darkness solidified into a grayish blue mass around him.

When he opened his eyes, Alex knew that it hadn’t been real, that it was some kind of a hallucination or dream but he still couldn’t make sense of reality for a second.

Everything was blurry.

He was still curled up, not floating but… suspended. Everything was tinted grayish and his eyes couldn’t find their focus.

Breathing was sluggish, slow and dragging, like his lungs weren’t filling with air at all.

His eyes snapped opened in sheer terror as the realization hit him.

He was inside… he was inside one of the orbs.

 _And you will stay there until you learn to be grateful_. A voice said in his head. Ares.

 

***

 

Alex didn’t know how long he was in there. He could feel that Ares moved around, sometimes it felt like he was actually flying high off whatever was ‘ground’ around here. It was nerve wrecking. He couldn’t stop thinking about the dead people at the mining base. That they were killed just like this, absorbed and dissolved by these monsters.

Ares could do that to him. Could make him disappear without a trace of his existence to remain.

He didn’t sleep. He just couldn’t. Alex was sure that it had been a really long time - days or maybe weeks - but he hadn’t fallen asleep once, no matter how hard he tried.

He was going crazy.

He wasn’t tired, he wasn’t hungry, he wasn’t warm or cold… he wasn’t anything. The substance surrounding him was nothing more than a barely there pressure he got used to in an hour or so, and then that felt like nothing too.

There were no sounds. No light just the eternal dimness.

It didn’t take long for him to try to call out to Ares in his mind, just to… to stop himself from going mad. At least that was what he told himself, but in reality he was ready to bargain, to beg, anything just to get out.

But Ares didn’t answer.

It just gave Alex a new set of terror to think about. What if Ares forgot about him? It had been a long time, and he was going die in here, all alone.

He just couldn’t.

 

***

 

Alex didn’t even notice when he slipped into sleep - or unconsciousness - again, one moment he was still there, lungs filled with slime and somehow still breathing, the next he was in the dark.

It wasn’t such a big change from before, but still felt a bit overwhelming after the endless monotony.

He was curled up anymore, he was just floating, kept in place by the chain around his ankle. His arms were floating beside him and he felt… weightless.

“I wonder if this was enough time for you to come to your senses…” Ares said from right behind him. His voice was still silky - the first sound he heard in what felt like months - and it made his heart flutter in his chest.

“You need to understand that resistance is futile. Nobody is coming for you, nobody cares where you are. Your kind is barely more than a pest we are going to destroy or use as the fancy strikes us,” he said. He sounded… so kind. It was messing with Alex’s head.

He couldn’t talk, but he wasn’t sure what he would say anyway. All he knew was that his eyes had never been so hungry to see something than they were at that moment, and still, Ares kept out of his line of sight.

A second later he could feel a pair of soft lips press against the nape of his neck, and even his paralysis wasn’t enough to suppress his shiver.

“Is this how your kind does it? Show affection?” Ares asked as he did it again before taking the thin skin there between his teeth and biting down hard.

Alex keened, uncontrollable and pathetic.

“Oh… was that too strong? Such fragile creatures. But, I have to admit, it feels good when you’re in pain, or when you’re scared, and especially when you feel pleasure. And when you feel them all together it’s… exceptionally pleasing.”

His hands sneaked around Alex’s chest. They didn’t feel warm, but they weren’t cold either.

“Tell me, pet. Are you ready? Are you ready to please your master, or would you rather I sealed you away again?”

He wanted to shake his head, but he couldn’t. He had no control over his body, and knew that whatever would come would be bad, so very bad, but the thought of being suspended in Ares’ body again made him sick to the marrow of his bones. He concentrated all his thoughts towards the vision behind him, wanting to convey that.

It seemed like it worked.

“Very well, very well,” Ares told him as Alex’s vision went fuzzy at the edges.

 

***

 

He came to - this time really - to hanging from his wrists, body loose and relaxed, like his muscles were turned to jelly.

 _There you are_ , a voice said in his head - distinct from the other orbs. Where they droned on like machines, this one crooned into his brain, almost like a physical caress.

 _You know,_ Ares said _, I’ve raided your mind while you were… in timeout. I think I managed to get a pretty good grasp on what your species finds erotic. Or shameful. It’s interesting how tight those two things are entwined in there._

Alex… had no idea how to feel about that. He just kept watching Ares - the real one, not the vision. He was a bit different from the others. It was hard to put a finger on it, but he seemed less… solid.

_Oh, my pet. I can assure you, I can be quite solid. I just have a higher control over the substance that forms my material body. I could turn it into liquid or to gas… In fact, if your inferior kind somehow managed to destroy my body, I could just gather it around myself again, or form a completely new one. He said, tone cheerful. My actual consciousness is in a dimension that you and your kind haven’t even discovered yet... I guess we are pretty much gods compared to you._

Alex felt gripping panic. He didn’t know how they could defeat something like that. If Ares was even telling the truth.

There was no reply to his thought this time, just more tentacles breaking out of the orb in front of him - other than the one wined around his wrists and keeping him hanging.

Two of the appendages sneaked around his knees and pulled them up and away from his body, until he was just reclining in the empty air with his nether parts on display. He couldn’t help feeling a mixture of anticipation and terror.

It felt good to feel something. Anything, that was real and not the sensory deprivation of before.

A third tentacle - as thick as his wrists - patted down his body, exploring lazily like a blind worm. It was dry and around room temperature. Kind of rubbery.

_Now, what should we start with? Ah, I guess I will have to take care of your needs first. That’s what responsible owners do, isn’t it?_

The tentacle climbed up his body, stroking along his jaw before prying his lips open.

Alex’ eyes widened as it slowly inched inside, so thick that it made him mouth open painfully big. It didn’t stop, not even when it reached the back of his throat and cut off his air. It was terrifying. He wanted to bite down, but couldn’t, helpless to do anything other than take it as the fat tentacle slid deeper and deeper.

 _Don’t worry, I will stop before you die. I just have to pump you full of substance. I’ve analyzed your biological make-up and managed to find a mixture that should keep you alive without producing waste._ Ares told him, and right then he could feel the tentacle thicken a fraction more and shoot a thick, cold liquid straight into his belly.

Just before he blacked out it withdrew, letting him take a few, much needed, lungfuls of air before it dived in again.

Alex had no idea what the ‘food’ tasted like, but it was sitting heavy and cold in his stomach.

 _Hm… I think you can take a bit more. I don’t want to do this more times than necessary,_ Ares mused as the tentacle forced its way into his throat again, spurting out another load of the liquid.

Alex felt like he was about to burst. He couldn’t see his belly from this angle, but it was painfully full and so, so cold. He felt an unconscious urge to throw it all up, but when the tentacle finally retreated, the tip stayed in his mouth and grew until it filled up his mouth completely, barely leaving enough space for him to breath.

_Now, now, my pet. It will stay where it is. I haven’t worked on it so hard for you to just waste it. That’s very inconsiderate of you…_

Alex still gagged, the urge there, but he was trying his hardest to keep it at bay. He didn’t want to end up suffocate in his own vomit.

_Very wise. Next we will take care of your waste. I want you to urinate._

What? No. No he couldn’t. That was just… There was no way he could. He didn’t… he didn’t even need to go, okay?

As strange it was, he could actually feel Ares sigh in his mind. It was like a cool breeze against the inside of his skull, causing his skin to break out in goosebumps.

_Why must I do everything?_

Alex couldn’t move his head, or see from the thick tentacle still firmly lodged into his mouth, but he could definitely feel it when thin feelers ghosted over his cock. He would have shouted if he could.

The feelers moved his dick around a bit, but then found they were looking for. One of them circled his shaft just under the head, the rubbery friction making him shudder. But it was nothing compared to the sensation of another one prodding at his piss slit.His body twitched weakly, but he was powerless to stop it.

The feeler changed its texture, suddenly going from dry and rubbery to squishy and slick as it kept nudging him, twirling around the tiny opening and smearing the lubrication around.

Oh god. He was going to die.

Ares chuckled in his mind and the little feeler slipped inside. It wasn’t like anything he ever felt before. He knew some people enjoyed such things, but he was always scared of the thought of something going in there.

But he had no choice now, not when the thin tentacle was squirming around in his cock, lightning his blood on fire with adrenalin. He was horrified, but at the same time, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling a tiny bit of pleasure as it rubbed against his dick from the inside.

_Yes. Just like that. I will absorb the urine you have in there, but don’t think I forgot about the way you refused to obey. I will make sure you will learn what it feels like to be desperate to go._

Alex swallowed nervously, trying to focus on something other than the overwhelming feeling of something in his urethra. It was hard. It was such an alien feeling that he couldn’t not concentrate on it. The tentacle took over his body temperature quickly, and soon enough he could only feel it as a dull pressure.

 _Now, we can’t have that, can we?_ Ares said and the feeler started heating up right away, growing warmer and warmer by the second until it felt like liquid wax being injected into his piss slit.

Alex was crying. It hurt. It somehow also made everything more intense, especially in contrast with the cold weight of food in his stomach.

There was something like a painful little ‘pop’ inside him, and he could actually feel how smug Ares was without words.

_Yes. That’s your bladder. An interesting little organ._

Alex could only guess on what was happening in the first few moments - Ares did say that he could absorb his piss - but then his inside was filled with searing hotness.

In a panic, he remembered how the orbs before made their limbs turn to liquid, and he had a feeling that was happening now too; Ares filling his bladder up with himself.

It became painful soon enough, it was too much, too hot, straining against his insides, unstoppable and cruel. He kept sobbing, swallowing back the ‘food’ that just wanted to come out more with the added misery of pain.

 _Are you full enough, Alex? See, this happens when you don’t cooperate._ Ares said. _I think I will plug this one up too. Just to see how much stuffing you can take._

Alex wanted to scream, but he could only cry harder.

_Now, there’s one more hole I wish to explore._

He had to close his eyes against the throbbing pain radiating from his too full bladder, but it didn’t skip his notice when something brushed against his asshole. He shuddered. The tentacle felt as thick as the one in his mouth and it didn’t play around, changing its viscosity and turning slick.

It was still too thick, but Ares didn’t seem to care, he just kept pushing, forcing it against his entrance. It wasn’t as hot as the one in his cock, but the burn from the stretch made it hard to breath.

 _Relax, pet. I could adjust myself to fit you more easily, but what about the challenge?_ Ares asked. He didn’t have a face, and Alex was too high on pain to even remember how he looked in his hallucinations, but he could swear the monster was smirking.

The tentacle kept pushing, twitching and rubbing against his hole until the muscles unwind enough for it to press in the tip.

It felt huge, but Ares didn’t give him time to adjust. As soon as it broke down his resistance, it pumped into him without mercy.

It felt like he was being split in half. The tentacle didn’t stay passive either. It started moving inside him - not just fucking him, but also twisting around inside him.

Alex could feel his eyes rolling back, but it was still nothing compared to the feeling of it finally finding its mark.

He whined - as much as he could - when the thick intruder grew bumps over the surface and rubbed over his prostate, only to jab the tip into his bladder from the inside.

He was going to die.

 _Oh, yes. That’s the mix I like, give it to me all, pet. Give me all of your pain, your pleasure, the terror you are feeling…_ Ares hissed as the tentacle working in his ass sped up, thrusting hard.

Alex had no idea what was about to happen, but something kept building in him, unable to break free. He didn’t know if it was the pain, or the shocks of white-hot pleasure lighting up his spine or the fear gripping his heart from the utter helplessness he felt.

He just knew that it had to come out at one point.

_That’s right, pet, I will make you burst._

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn’t hold onto whatever remained of his control, not against the force that was Ares.

The second he let his body go lax the tentacle fuckign him pressed against his bladder and he was gone. He didn’t know if he was pissing, or coming, or dying. He just knew that he never felt such relief in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope I managed to get everything I had to put in italics...)
> 
> You can find me on udunie.tumblr.com, comments are love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank both of the lovely Emmas who made this chapter possible - EmmaSea for prompting it, and Emma for betaing it. You are both awesome and amazing!

Sphaira

Chapter Three

by Udunie

  
  


_I have a surprise for you_ , Ares told him when he woke up.

Alex didn’t know how much time had passed since his capture, or since Ares forgave him for being insolent. There were no ‘days’ around here, just endless, bright light. He slept sometimes, when Ares was feeling generous.

Right now, he was bowed around the alien’s body, his back resting against the smooth surface with his arms and legs bent back and trapped inside. Ares liked to have him like this, it made it easy to access all of his holes.

He told Alex a few times that he might one day just absorb his limbs, since he didn’t need them anyway, but thankfully he hadn't done it yet.

Of course, it was true - he didn’t really need them anymore. It was reasonable, had to be, Ares was always right.

There was something large pumping into his ass. It might have been there the whole time he was asleep. He didn’t know. It hurt a bit, but that was nothing new. Ares liked it when he hurt, and by now Alex liked to be hurt, too.

It was hard not to like it when Ares kept bumping into his prostate, overriding the slow burn of the stretch. Alex couldn’t help looking down at his stomach. He knew he shouldn’t, but he had to. His belly was bulging with every thrust, whatever Ares was fucking him distending his flat belly.

For once his mouth was empty, his jaw was so used to being forced open that it was hard to keep it shut so he just kept drooling quietly.

 _You like it?_ Ares asked, the thing fucking him withdrawing from inside him so he could finally see what it was.

Oh.

Alex giggled at the absurd sight; an elephant’s trunk. Ares liked to root around in his head and look for things. That’s probably where he got that idea.

 _I do like it. It’s a flexible construction with a nice texture_ , he said, rubbing the appendage over Alex’s stomach. It was bumpy and felt almost like he imagined a real one might feel like, except for all the slick.

_And it has multiple purposes; not only can it ejaculate, it can also apply suction._

Alex panted through his open mouth as the trunk moved up to his chest and attached to one of his poor, abused nipples. He threw his head back as the thing started sucking hard enough to send jolts of sharp pain down his spine and straight to his groin.

Just as his cock started to twitch to life Ares stopped. He didn’t like to let Alex come too many times, because his abysmal human stamina was annoying him.

_But I guess it’s time for your fill._

Alex whined.

 

***

 

He still didn’t like to be filled up. He knew he should have, because it was necessary and Ares liked it, and he was supposed to enjoy whatever Ares did, but… It was difficult.

His mouth was forced so wide that his jaw hurt. He could feel the thick tentacle bulging in his throat as it pushed into him, spurting out load after load of his food. It was still cold and heavy, just like the first time. He couldn’t think about it as actual food. It felt like slush.

He would have suffocated if not for the thin tentacle that wiggled its way into his nose before they started. It was the only thing supplying him with oxygen and it was too thin to give enough.

Alex was dizzy, head swimming and eyes unfocused from the need to breathe. He was only given enough to stay alive.

Ares was silent in his head, too busy fucking him. Alex had learned that the orbs needed an outlet too. It wasn’t really an ejaculation, not like that, but they had to get rid of certain chemicals and they did get pleasure from it.

Ares was still using the tentacle he shaped to look like an elephant’s trunk, but he was moving faster now, ramming as much of it inside as he could.

Alex had a hard time focusing, but he did feel the way all those bumps rubbed against his prostate. It was nice. Of course, he knew it wouldn’t last long, and right then, Ares finally released inside him. It made his eyes water. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but it was hot - in a sharp contrast to the ‘food’ - and there was always a lot of it.

Even though the alien wasn’t projecting, Alex could feel his satisfaction as the tentacle just pumped and pumped more of the stuff inside him, until his belly actually firmed, fattening up.

 _Ah, that was excellent._ Ares said, pulling out without warning. The feeling of all of it rushing out of him was the worse. It made him shake like he was feverish and left his used hole gaping around empty air.

_Aw, don’t be like that. At least it keeps you nice and slick._

That… that was true. Ares’ secretion was slimy and thick, clinging to his skin and not going dry for a long time.

_And you will need that today. Remember that surprise I’ve told you about?_

Alex did, and he was already terrified. Ares’ surprises usually didn’t mean anything good.

The thick tentacle in his mouth pulled back slowly. Even the tip disappeared, leaving his jaw hanging open again. It was weird, Ares usually liked it when he could choke him - cutting his air off when he felt like it.

_Maybe I want to hear you make noises today._

Oh.

The orb was moving, sailing through the air smoothly. It was actually hard to judge that they weren’t staying still, but Alex had enough experience by now to know.

He didn’t know where they were going. His eyes never managed to catch details in this weird, alien place. He didn’t even know if they usually stayed in the same room or not.

Maybe it was all just an illusion made by Ares.

_I’m sure you are going to love this. And afterwards you will be given a very important task._

They entered a different room… or that’s what Alex thought because the quality of the light changed a bit, became sharper than before. There were other orbs around. He could almost make them out. They couldn’t have been that far away, but still, they were only slightly darker blurrs swimming in his vision.

They were heading towards one.

Alex blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus. There was something different about it.

The closer they got, the clearer it became that the other orb had a human too.

Alex felt his heart beating two at a time. He hadn’t seen another human being since the mining base. He wondered who it was. Maybe it was a stranger, though he knew everyone in his squad.

The human was in the same position as he was - bent over backwards on the alien’s body. Alex couldn’t yet seen his face, but he could see his bulging stomach. It was huge, not like he was fat, but like he was last minute pregnant.

He could just barely make out the cock between the human’s legs, so that couldn’t have been it.

It couldn’t have.

Alex blinked, whining in the back of his throat. Suddenly he didn’t want to go any closer. He didn’t want to know.

_Now, now. And where would be the fun in that?_

His vision was getting better and he could slowly take out the details one-by-one. The orb was just like the others, smooth and hovering over the ground, but…

Something wasn’t right.

 _Well, don’t you recognize your friend?_ Ares asked. His voice was teasing, and Alex knew that he was waiting for his horror, that he was going to enjoy it, but he still couldn’t keep it at bay.

Yoshi.

It was him, but his face was completely empty of reason or thought. There was nothing there, just a stupid grin and glassy eyes with blown pupils. There was a thin tentacle going into his ear, and when it moved Yoshi’s body twitched like he had been electroshocked.

Alex was whining, trying to shout, to make his jaw work, but it wasn’t happening. He realized that he was crying, even as Ares chuckled into his air.

_Well, doesn’t he look happy? He is serving his master the best way he can - incubating our young. Wouldn’t it be a honor, Alex?_

No, no, no, no…

There was a sharp, white noise filling his skull. Something like panic. His eyes refused to leave Yoshi’s body, taking in his huge belly, how skinny he was. His cock was leaking steadily, like something was pressing against his prostate continuously, and still, he seemed to be completely gone.

Alex couldn’t take it. He couldn’t. He didn’t.

His breath was quick and thready, and he felt like he was about to have a stroke or a nervous breakdown or something.

He hoped it would be fatal.

_Why you must always be so sensitive?_

***

 

Alex was too scared to open his eyes. He kept seeing flashes of Yoshi’s empty face, almost unrecognizable but still the same.

Someone was stroking his back with a warm, human hand.

Oh.

“Feeling better, pet?” Ares asked, a strand of wavy, blond hair falling onto Alex’s shoulder as he leaned over him. “I have to admit I didn’t expect you would take it that badly, not like I didn’t enjoy it,” he said, voice smooth as he chuckled.

Alex still didn’t open his eyes. he wasn’t sure he wanted to be here. He was afraid that this is what he would remember when he thought about humans. Ares as this illusion, or… Yoshi like that.

“Aw, come now, pet. You should be thankful. I wanted to let you play with your friend, and you had to go and ruin it,” he tutted, hands sliding down and teasing between Alex’ ass cheeks.

He couldn’t move. He just lay on his side, unable to react as Ares thrusted three fingers lazily into his slick, waiting hole.

“In fact, I should be punishing you for it, and yet here I am, spoiling you rotten.”

Alex could feel some tearsexóscape, so he closed his eyes more tightly and tried to think about what he always did.

About being saved, about his squad breaking him out and getting him free.

Ares laughed.

“Again with the nonsense, I see,” he tutted, adding a fourth finger. “That’s simply childish, pet. Nobody is going to save you. And anyway, what exactly do you need saving from? I feed you, I keep you alive and well, even bother to give you pleasure.Is that the thanks I get?”

The worst was that a part of him agreed. He didn’t know why, it didn’t make sense, but still.

“That’s right, pet. I keep you nice and safe. And I ask for so little in return,” Ares crooned. Alex could… He could feel the fingers pumping into him changing, growing long and rubbery, reaching into him farther than they should.

He was scared, but that only seemed to make Ares more excited.

“I hope you’ve seen the error of your ways, because I would have for you to miss the best part.”

 

***

 

His eyes snapped open as he was thrown back to reality. He wished he wasn’t because he was… Yoshi was right there, his bulging, enormous belly pushing against Alex.

He whined through his lax. open mouth, feeling Ares stretching him.

_Welcome back, pet. This is the part we were waiting for._

Alex shook his head as best as he could, not like it was doing much. No. No, no, no.

_Yes. Yes, and I expect you to be grateful. This is the bare minimum after everything I’ve done for you._

He sobbed. From the corner of his eye he could see a tentacle forming on Ares’ body. It was different. It was dripping with slick and had a kind of thick, spiralling shape that couldn’t have come from his memories.

He had the sudden, uncomfortable feeling that this was… this was a part of Ares he hadn’t seen before.

To his horror, the same was happening to the other orb. Did they…?

_Why are you so surprised? Your species needs two specimens for sireing offsprings too._

Alex was shaking. Yet, he knew that there was nothing for him to do. He had no way to escape, to stop it from happening. It was driving him mad.

The strange tentacle moved, sneaking under him and entering his ass as soon as the others stretching him retreated. It wasn’t too big, but the weird shape was hard to ignore. Yoshi’s orb followed suit. He groaned and then his breath hitched as he felt them twining together inside him, creating a single appendage.

_Are you ready to accept my children, pet?_

He knew he didn’t have a choice. Alex cried out as they started fucking him, starting out slow but speeding up quickly. The tentacle started growing, fattening up until it hurt and made his cock jerk and squeeze out a few drops of come.

Alex hated how his brain went foggy with pleasure when he was being used like this, but… It was Ares, Ares had trained him well.

He didn’t know what he expected, but the climax was quite… anticlimactic.

There was a small, warm burst inside him. It wasn’t as searing as the load Ares usually put in him, and it was a lot less in quantity. Barely anything really. It still felt like his fate had been permanently altered.

The tentacles pulled out slowly, and one of them left a hard blob of their body inside him, like a fat, rubbery plug. He knew that Ares could separate some mass from his body and absorb them back later, so he guessed that that was happening.

 _Now_ , Ares said, a tentacle grasping his hair and lifting his head so he had to look straight at Yoshi. _Feast your eyes on him, because soon enough you will be exactly like him._

 

***

 

Alex was in the dark place again. He didn’t know how long it had been. His belly was growing.

He could faintly remember that something happened… Maybe he freaked out again? He didn’t know. His head was fuzzy.

He was lying in a large, luxurious, four poster bed. There was a canopy and everything - it looked so detailed and real that he would have been fooled if not for the endless darkness stretching in every direction.

His hands and feet were chained to the posts with delicate, but strong golden shackles. He was also covered in jewelry; heavy necklaces and bracelets laden with sparkling stones. He recalled seeing something like this in a film once - maybe that was where Ares got it.

“You are beautiful,” the man - no, no the alien - said, suddenly appearing beside him out of thin air.

“Please…” It was the first time he talked since… since forever. The word felt awkward and almost foreign on his lips.

“Hush. You need for nothing, do you? You should be happy that you’re here, with me. Believe me, I’m the best you could have hoped for… Don’t I take care of you?” he asked, golden hair falling around him. He looked so handsome, so earnest, bright eyes full of feeling.

It was hard to think. Alex could feel a tear roll down his face, but he couldn’t remember what it was for.

Ares ran his hands all over his belly, smiling contently at the bulge there. The plug in his ass had been taken out when he started showing, sometimes… Sometimes it felt like something was fucking him, even when he was alone.

Just like now. His hole was aching as something stretched it, but it didn’t feel real. Just a phantom sensation, even though Alex couldn’t ignore it. He was scared.

Ares’ eyes were very blue. He kept them on his belly, fingers playing around his navel.

“So good for me,” he whispered.

 

***

 

Alex was huge. He was lying on his side, head on Ares’ lap as he fed him grapes. He liked the grapes, even though they felt unnaturally cold when he swallowed them. But they tasted so nice…

He was hurting all over, his huge belly heavy and making it hard to move. Ares had been kind enough to make him unable to even twitch a finger, so he wouldn’t accidentally get injured.

It was good. Ares was good to him.

“Just one more,” he said, pushing the ripe grape against his lips until they opened and the fruit popped inside. All he could do was squish it with his tongue and then swallow. He didn’t want to think about why it was so cold going down.

His stomach moved, the cramps getting worse. They had been going for quite a bit now, but Ares told him not to worry, so he didn’t. He tried not to.

Ares smiled when saw his body twitch with pain.

“Almost, almost.”

Alex closed his eyes.

 

***

 

Ares was proud. He kept his pet’s body in the air by the tentacles wrapped around him as the dozen of smaller orbs swirled around them in the air. They were perfect, just like they were meant to be.

Of course, it had been a bit hard on his pet.

Ares shook him just for good measure, but the human’s head just rolled from side to side, face lax and empty, even though his eyes were open. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, saliva dripping slowly.

Having humans was messy. And a bit of a hassle.

But truth be told, he always had a blast when he got to break them in.

 

***

 

Alex woke to darkness.

He didn’t understand what was happening. Where was he? What was going on?

His head hurt as he floated in the void, curled up, body unresponsive.

His brain was fuzzy, filled with disconnected images of his squad… something. Something went wrong, but he couldn’t remember.

Someone was coming. He had no idea how he knew, he just did.

The person was behind him, breath ghosting over Alex’ naked shoulder.

He shivered, scared and nervous. He wanted to turn around, to see who it was.

“You may call me Ares,” a voice said, soft and warm.

He never heard that voice before, but still, it sounded almost familiar…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
